Universal San Antonio Resort
Universal Studios Texas is an amusement park located on Exit 44 off of I-1604 in Universal City, Texas (near San Antonio, Texas) at the former Randolph Air Force Base that was opened on May 1st, 1985 by Universal Parks & Resorts. Adjacent to the park is Universal CityWalk San Antonio, which includes Hard Rock Cafe, Jimmy Buffet's Margaritaville, Bubba Gump Shrimp Company, and Blue Man Group. The park was opened 5 years before Universal Studios Florida opened. Since opening, the park has faced no direct competition, however, and attendance over 8 million annually. On May 1st 2001 Universal Studios Texas Opened Universal's Islands of Discovery 2 years after Universal's Islands of Adventure opened in Orlando and Universal San Antonio Resort was born. Current Areas and Attractions Production Central *Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem *Super Silly Fun land *Super Silly Swirl * South Park: The Stick of Truth The Ride 3-D * The South Ed Fostrs Home For Imaginary Ed spongbob Freend's Cartoon Blast! *Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular *Backdraft *Special Effects Stage *Game Show Studios (Nickelodeon Studios similarity) *Universal's Horror Make-Up Show *Skull Island Reign of Kong *Hollywood Rip, Ride, Rockit! *Laika Studios Discovery *RollerCoaster Tycoon: The Ride (Lightning Run similarity at Kentucky Kingdom) New York *Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride *The Fast and the Furious Coaster *Sharknado the Expirience *Back to the Future: The Ride *The Three Stooges Movie Ride *Mr. Bean Live! *Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon *Muppet Vision 3-D (As seen from Disney Parks but little bit Different) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley *Harry Potter and the Escape from the Gringotts *Ollivanders *Hogwarts Express Hollywood *The Fast and The Furious Extreme Stunt Show Spectacular *Terminator 2 3D: Battle Across Time * Hunger Games: 4-D *Hollywood Dream – The Ride *BACKDROP: Hollywood Dream – The Ride *Universal Studios Motion Picture Magic Hosted By Steven Spielberg *Stage 22: Hollywood Behind The Scenes Sci-Fi city *Battlestar Galatica Roller Coaster: Human Vs. Cylon *Accelerator *Transformers: The Ride *Terminator 2: 3-D Battle Across Time *Men In Black: Alien Attack DreamWorks Land *Shrek 4-D *Escape from Madagascar *Skadoosh *The Croods Crazy Chase *Megamind Megadrop Tower *Flushed Away 4D *Over the Hedge coaster San Francisco *Earthquake: The Big One Amity Village Island *Jaws Jurassic Park *The Flying Dinosaur *Discovery Center *Jurassic Park Jeep Ride *HeliCopTours (Disney's Soarin' Similarity) *River Rapids Adventure *Amber Rock Climb *Dino-Soarin' The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Hogwarts *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey *Flight of the Hippogriff *Dragon Challenge *Ollivanders *Hogwarts Express Seuss Landing *The Cat In The Hat (Universal Express) *Caro-Seuss-El (Universal Express) *One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish (Universal Express) *If I Ran The Zoo (Universal Express) *High In The Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride (Universal Express) * The Lorax Ride Springfield * The Simpsons Ride * Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth Warner Bros. World *Bugs Bunny's Animation Ride *Acme Factory *The Road Runner Express *Wacky Races (ride) *Justice League: Alien invasion 3-D * Batman: The Ride *Superman Escape *Green Lantern Coaster * The Joker's Jinx *Bat wing coaster * Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom *The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera *Dastardly And Muttley In Their Flying Machines (ride) *Tom & Jerry's Funhouse *Scooby Doo's Monster Attack *The WB Theater (Disney's The Muppet Theater Similarity) *Marvin The Martian In The Third Dimensional (Disney's Muppet*Vision 3-D Similarity) *LOONEY TUNES 4-D starring ROAD RUNNER and WILE E. COYOTE Woody Woodpecker's KidZone * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster * Chilly Willy's Icicle Spin (Muppets at Disney Parks Similarity) * Pingu's Ice Mystery Adventure * A Day in the Park With the Wiggles * Dinosaur Train * Mini Cars Driving School * A Day in the Park with Barney * The Land Before Time Boneyard * Curious George's Jungle Gym Toon Lagoon * Crash Bandicoot's Spinning Mayhem (roller coaster) * Spyro's Quest (Omnimover) * An American Tail Theatre * My Little Pony Friendship is an Adventure through Hasbro Studios * Animation Celebration - See How Animation Is Made * Mordecai and Rigby's Voyage thourgh the Cartoon Network Universe * Planet Snoopy * The Pink Panther's Car Toon Spin * Rio: A Bird's Journey * Megaman x: revenge of the mavericks *Street Fighter Live *Resident Evil: Escape from Racoon City (Haunted House) * Casper’s Birthday Blast * The Ubisoft Discovery * Mr Peabody & Sherman Time Adventure * VeggieTales Sideshow Spin * Nickelodeon Universe * Totally Spies! The Ride *Felix the Cat Meet n Greet *Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls *Popeye & Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges *Me Ship the Olive *Rocky and Bullwinkle 3D Movie Cookie Jar Fun Zone * Johnny Test: Johnny in Space * Arthur's Playground * Kid Vs. Kat: Jungle Adventure * Caillou's Play Place * Busytown Mysteries Town * The Doodlebops Live! * Liberty Kids Kwazy Car! Super Nintendo World * Mario Superstar: 3-D * Legend Of Zelda Roller Coaster * Kirby's Warpstar Adventure Ride * Pokemon the ride * Sonic the Hedgehog: the 4-D Experience Character Appearances Nighttime Shows *Electrical Daioh Pageant (Electrical Water Pageant similarity) *Universal's Hollywood Magical Starring Woody Woodpecker [Featuring Rio Characters] (Disney's Fantasmic similarity) *Universal's Fireworks Show *Universal's Hollywood Magic *Universal 360: A Cinesphere Spectacular *Universal's Cinematic Spectacular: 100 Years of Movie Memories All Other Annual events Gallery Universal Studios Texas Map.png|Park Map Universal Studios Texas Promotion.png Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Germany, Texas Resort Category:Universal Studios Germany, Texas Resort Category:Universal Germany Texas Resort Category:Universal Studios Germany Texas Resort Category:Universal Texas Resort Category:Universal Studios Texas Resort Category:Universal Studios Mid America Resort Category:Universal Texas Category:Universal Studios Texas Category:Universal Mid America Category:Universal Mid America Resort Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Universal Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios Theme Parks Category:NBC Universal Category:NBC Comcast Universal Category:Amusement Parks In Texas Category:Amusement Parks In The United States of America Category:Amusement Parks In North America Category:Amusement Parks In North America and South America Category:Amusement Parks In Germany, Texas Category:Amusement Parks In Mid America Category:Universal Studios San Antonio Resort Category:Universal San Antonio Resort Category:Universal Studios San Antonio Texas Resort Category:Universal San Antonio Texas Resort Category:Universal Studios San Antonio, Texas Resort Category:Universal San Antonio, Texas Resort Category:Germany Category:Texas Category:Northern Europe Category:Western Europe Category:Central Europe Category:Europe Category:Amusement Parks In Europe Category:Amusement Parks In Germany Category:Amusement Parks In Krefield, Germany Category:Amusement Parks Category:Amusement Parks In North America and Central America and South America Category:Amusement Parks In North America and Central America